Field
The present disclosure relates to matching network for power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices such as wireless devices include power amplifiers for amplifying radio-frequency (RF) signals to be transmitted. Such power amplifiers can include matching networks to improve such transmission of RF signals.